ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice!
The very first episode of the entire series! "Watashi Doremi! Majo Minarai ni Naru!" In the 4kids dub it is simply called "Now I am a witchling!" taken from the phrase said in the dubs henshin. (Note: For dub name or location changes, unless listed. View character or location pages.) Opening Clip As this was the very first episode, the opening clip was a "Intro" to the series. It begins with Doremi casting a spell before random clips show up. The dialogue being: "New TV Program I summon you! I'm Harukaze Doremi, I've just started learning magic. I'm still not very good... but thanks to it, everyday is full of surprises. Everyone will cheer me on, right? I'll be the shining heroine in this ultra-hyper new TV program: Ojamajo Doremi! Look forward to it! Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do.. Arrre?" Short summary After a rough morning of an annoying sibling, arguing parents, and constant teasing. Young girl Doremi Harukaze wanders around to come across a odd shop she has never seen before. Only to learn that perhaps her dreams may be coming true. Recap The episode begins with a pan of the town, a street, and slowly heads over to Majorika's magic shop while a small flower floats by. Majorika welcomes the customer inside before laughing loudly, the view panning out of the shop before going back inside. Inside is a young girl overlooking a selection of magic charms said to cast your wish, but once the magic is cast its unknown what will happen to the user. Then a scene skip takes the viewer to Harukaze Doremi's house. Where the female is casting a magic spell she looked up in her witch book. A love spell to give her the courage to confess to her long time crush, also the object of Maki's affection: Igarashi-Senpai. Convinced she got the spell perfect, Doremi prepares to leave for school early when her little sister Pop stops her and ask Doremi why she's rushing off so early. Doremi tries to cover it up but Pop knows its about a boy. However, both are interupted by Doremi's feuding parents. The fight soon turns violent as Haruka yanks Keisuke into the next room. Which gives Doremi the perfect moment to leave while introducing herself as " The worlds most Misserable Bishoujou." Upon arrival Doremi hides to watch her crush during soccer practice. Not witnessing Maki and Igarashi's chat where Maki mentions if he wins the game she will tell him something. After he promises to win Maki leaves and Igarashi continues to walk. Doremi goes over the spell one final time before confident that this time she will confess... only for him to walk past her because she chickened out at the last second... After crying about it the scene skips to class. Doremi is going over the steps to identify a witch. Them being: "A witch always wears gloves, Witches will look at you with red eyes, Witches hate Childr-" When she noticed she just read them outloud in class. Kotake teases him for this but due to disrupting class they get sent into the hallway. While putting their items away after class, Hazuki ask Doremi if she'll be going to the soccer game. But when Doremi mentions she failed once more, she runs away before Hazuki can continue. However, all of her books spill out as she put her backpack on upside down! Kotake once again insults her this. On her way home, Doremi tries to figure out why everyone finds it weird that she really wants to cast magic when she comes across a hilled road. Its rumored that when your in trouble or desire something, you end up here. Doremi also notices a creepy building and decides to check it out. Inside is a odd women on her rocking chair with a small white cat on her lap. Immediatly Doremi recognizes simularities between this women and her book and calls her out on it. Causing the witch to turn into a Witch frog! The punishment for having a human reveal your identity. As Lala explains, Doremi tries to leave the shop. However Majorika has other plans... After a small commercial break, everyone introduces themself and Majorika tries to intimidate Doremi. However the human girl seems confident. The witch gets upset that Doremi is very clueless and doesn't seem at all scared by the eerie vibe. Unsure about this, Majorika ask Lala to get the tap box inside her room while she leads Doremi outside. Inside the box are items for witch apprentices. It takes Doremi a moment to reach a tap, but once she does. She doesn't listen for instructions and begins to play with the buttons. Its explained that before the music ends, the apprentice has to get the uniform on. Doremi messes up the first time and must do it again, this time getting it right. However, Majorika was not impressed with how Doremi ended the henshin. Without being told how to do it, Doremi plays a rhythm and her wand and broom appear. After they explain, Doremi tries to cast magic to form a steak. But before she can eat it, it vanishes! Majorika explains since Doremi is new to magic, it doesn't last very long and that she shouldn't waste the Magic Spheres. After refilling her wand Doremi is suddenly in the air, trying out her broom. Of course she cant control it yet and ends up flying in all sorts of directions! To help her stear it, Lala lands on the tip of the broom while Doremi decides to fly to the school to see the soccer game. Hazuki is shown wondering why Doremi didn't come to the game. As a soccer ball comes flying at Igarashi Doremi cast magic to cause time to suddenly stop. With a crash landing she falls to the ground and gets up to move Igarashi, not wanting him to get hurt. While she runs away Doremi notices Maki is wearing a magic charm from Majorika's shop. But suddenly time unfroze! The two girls stare at each other before she runs into the nearby bush. Due to Doremi's interference, the rival team scored a point. With a small lecture from Lala, Doremi mentions the charm, to which Lala tells her of Forbidden Magic. "You cant use magic to heal wounds." Maki ends up taking Igarashi's wound from him, causing the charm to shatter. When Doremi questions it, Lala brings up the fact Doremi may have a crush on Igarashi too. Causing the female to turn a bright red for a moment before she tries to fix her mistake. However the time stop spell ends and she is soon knocked unconcious when the ball makes contact with her forehead. Doremi later wakes up in the nurses office while her and Hazuki chat. Hearing Igarashi and Maki nearby they rush outside to spy on them to hear Igarashi ask out Maki. Majorika and Lala are also watching and Majorika still believes Doremi will be a problem. But Lala feels otherwise. Its then Hazuki brings up that Doremi seems to be giving up on Igarashi. Doremi then once again whines before spouting her catchphrase and crying while the episode comes ot a end... Quotes *Majorika: But when it grants your wish, you never know what will happen to you. ~***~ *Pop: You're sure up early, must be in love with another boy... *Doremi: That's not true! I just have to do something at school this morning! *Pop: What a dirty liar... *Doremi: It's none of your business anyway! *Pop: It's no use but you're still gonna try again? ~***~ *Doremi: My name is Harukaze Doremi. My parents are always fighting every day. My sister is only in Kindergarten but she thinks she knows everything! I'm the worlds most miserable Bishoujo. But today, I'm going to become the worlds happiest Bishoujo! ~***~ *Hazuki: Doremi-chan, you're going to watch the soccer game, right? *Doremi: *Shakes head no* *Hazuki: You won't be cheering for Igarashi-sempai? *Doremi: *Shakes head no* *Hazuki: Ah! Could it be that you failed to confess again? *Doremi: Hazuki-chan, could you do my share of the cheering? *Hazuki: Yeah, but.. ~*** *Majorika: Makihatayama Rika is my name in the Human world. My name in the witch world is Majorika. *Lala: I'm the fairy Lala. *Doremi: I'm Harukaze Doremi *Majorika: Doremi? Ha! Weird name! *Doremi: It's better then Makihatayama Rika ~***~ *Doremi: Pretty Witchi Doremi chi! *Majorika: ...What the hell was that? ~***~ *Doremi: Hey, hey, I can do magic with this stick right? What are the words, hurry and tell me! There's a spell right? Right? Please hurry, hurry, hurry and tell it to me! Spell! hurry! tell me! *Majorika: Shut the hell up! ~***~ *Doremi: They do go well together, don't they? *Hazuki: Doremi-chan, I get this feeling your giving up? *Doremi: That's right... another sad chapter in my life! ~***~ *Doremi while crying: I really am the world's most miserable Bishoujo! Dub changes *Majorika's shop "Makihataya Mariko's" is called "The Rusty Broom." in the dub. *For the charm, Patina said only one would bring good luck. While in the original, all of them had a fifty/fifty chance of coming true or failing. *The dub adding snoring in Caitlynn's room as Dorie passed. *A scene was skipped, Doremi giving Pop the Bi~da face. Which is pulling on your eyelid while sticking your tongue out. A common practice in Anime or Japanese insults. *Also skipped was their parents arguing. Due to the fact their fights often get violent. This time Doremi's mother had been angry about Keisuke refusing to clean the garden as he dislikes house chores and would rather spend time fishing. *During class, the sceduale was painting over as a calendar. While another board of Kanji was painted over as graded papers. *For some reason, in the original they are on page 5. In the dub they say page 15. *Due to cultural differences, the punishment for interupting is different. In Japan the student has to go to the hallway. But in America, and in the dub. Dorie was sent to the principals office and Todd had to take her there. *Doremi tells Hazuki her reason for not going to the game was because she failed to confess again. While in the dub, Reanne points out if you get sent to the principal your not allowed to attend. *Majorika got upset that Doremi wasn't afraid of her. In the dub, Lorelei said Patina doesn't like the word, "cool." *At the end of a henshin, a Ojamajo will say, "Pretty Witch __-chi!" In the dub they say, "Now I am a witchling!" *A witch also has her own spell for casting magic. Such as Doremi's being "Pirikapiri Lala Pololila Peperuto". In the dub, the witch just has to make a rhyme. *For some bizarre reason, in the dub. Dorie never knew Robbies name. But in the original, Doremi always knew Igarashi's. *4kids cut out the scene were Doremi pictures herself as a witch frog. *While doremi list how to find a witch in class. Dorie list how you can be a witch, them being. "You have to wear a pointy hat." And that "You can't say spells unless you know the words exactly." Errors *This class shot in general was badly drawn. And Nanako was given the wrong color scheme. She has brownish orange hair and wears a yellow top. While in this shot she has purple hair and a darker yellow top. *For a split second, after majorika laughs while Doremi is in her shop. The collar of her shirt is purple like her tanktop. *When Dorem first summons her wand it appear to be full of beads. However, when asking Majorika what she can do with it, the wand is empty. *For a split second when Doremi falls the bottom part of her broom vanishes. *Holding up her recently filled wand, Doremi's hand is without its glove. *When it shows Doremi hiding and watching Igarashi, part of her shirt strap is missing. Trivia *''Characters introduced: Doremi, Haruka Harukaze, Keisuke Harukaze, Pop, Hazuki, Kotake, ' Maki, Majorika, Lala, Seki-Sensei, Igarashi ', '''and Miss Yuki. *''February 7, 1999'' was the original airdate. '' *''This is the first time Doremi's says her catchphrase. *''In the dub, Jen's VA used to voice Amy Rose the hedgehog. Also interesting to note is that a lot of males have Sonic's 4kids VA.'' Screenshots Witch frog Doremi.png|Doremi and Majorika witch frogs Doremi henshin pose.png|The first time Doremi transforms Inside the tap box.png|Rarely seen: inside the tap box Pucker up!.png|Pucker up! Doremi crying.png|Doremi's first of many heartbreaks! I become Hazuki-chan > Category:First episode Category:Doremi Ep.